


Snowstorms and Apple Pie

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, and lot's of other kinky stuff I will come up with along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian weren't able to see each other during the Christmas Holidays, so they decide to spend two weeks together in a cozy hotel somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Stuff happens and they debate if they should go public or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh. I am hooked, haha. I don't know how many chapters this will have, but it might be plenty. There will be a lot of fluff and a lot of smut, but also some rather serious stuff. Reviews and constructive criticism would be very appreciated - as always :) Please enjoy!

Chris let out a heavy sigh when the door closed behind him and looked around. It was a cozy room, rather small, but it would suffice. There was only one thing missing ...

He would arrive soon, so that was nothing to worry about. It gave Chris some time to let his nerves settle a bit, at least.

It wasn't that he didn't like the Christmas Holidays – he loved them, really – but he had missed the other man a lot. They had contemplated visiting each other, yes, but had decided that it was better not to. Besides, they had to learn to be apart a couple of weeks, maybe even months.

Still. Chris had missed him and was so grateful for this tiny hotel room, because it meant that they could meet again. It had been quite a pain to find a halfway decent hotel where nobody would know them. He had eventually found one quite literally in the middle of nowhere. The owners were an old couple and had acted like he was their long lost grandson, but that was nice. He just hoped that it would cause no complications when another man checked into his room too.

Another sigh came over his lips and he ran a hand through his hairs, walking over to the window. The view was magnificent. There was a forest right behind the hotel and the trees were topped with sparkling, untouched snow. It was lovely and very peaceful, just what he needed. Chris was sure that the other man would like it too.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check it for messages, but there was none.

Very typical. He would have to write first, of course.

[On your way?]

The reply came instantly and he smiled.

[ _Sure thing! x_ ]

He put the phone aside and walked to the bathroom. The look into the mirror was satisfying enough, but he decided to take another shower anyways. The less time he had to think, the better it was.

 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, still waiting, but then he heard footsteps out in the hallway and his heartrate picked up considerably. He got to his feet and walked towards the door, stopping a couple feet away. His eyes wandered over the mirror on the wall opposite from the bed and he smirked, wondering if the other man would like his beard as much as he'd said he would.

The door was unlocked and slowly swung inwards, revealing the man standing outside.

His hair was windswept and his cheeks red from the cold outside, giving him the look of a little boy. Chris heart swelled with love and he took another step towards the door, trying to keep his reaction calm and not too pushy or anything.

"Hey."

Sebastian smiled and that was when Chris threw all caution to the winds and pulled the other man into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

And now that he was here - now that he could smell, taste and feel Sebastian - Chris knew that he was truly starved. It had been far too long and he had tried to tell himself that he could be alone for a while, but now... He had been wrong. He had missed Sebastian's blue eyes, his bright winning smile and - oh – those pink, plump lips he would keep kissing for the rest of his life if he could.

He broke away from the kiss when he felt Sebastian's hands on his chest and looked down at him.

"Hey big guy, we've got two weeks for this. No need to rush so much."

He tried to say this in a reprimanding tone, but the way he looked at Chris ruined the whole effect.

"I missed you."

"I missed you even more."

Chris grinned and kissed him again.

"I don't think so. I was driving like a madman on my way here. Couldn't wait to see you again."

Sebastian reached up with one hand, the other resting on Chris's back, and ran his fingertips over Chris's beard.

"I actually wanted to charter a helicopter, but then decided it would be a too dramatic entrance."

Chris laughed, "I would've liked it."

Sebastian hummed and kissed Chris's jaw, pressing closer.

"Next time, okay?"

"Sure."

Sebastian's lips found their way down to his throat and then slowly wandered up again until they found Chris's, kissing him deeply.

Once they were able to keep their hands off each other for a while, Sebastian was finally able to take off his coat and shoes.

"It got kinda hot in this."

He smirked at Chris who raised an eyebrow and shook his head, sitting down at the small table next to the window.

"Did you have any troubles checking in?"

"Nope."

Sebastian walked over and sat down opposite from him, instantly reaching out to lace his fingers through Chris's.

"The old lady was actually really sweet and asked if we were staying together."

Chris opened his mouth, dread filling his guts, but Sebastian was quicker.

"I told her that – yes, we're staying here together. It was as easy as that. No judging look, no mean words. She's totally fine with that. Although ..."

"What?" Chris's tone was sharper than he wanted and he quickly raised their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing tha back of Sebastians hand. The other man shrugged it off and gave him a sheepish grin.

"She asked it we needed 'stuff' ... 'Stuff' seems to contain a pack of condoms and lube."

Chris just gaped at him, unable to find words to express what he was thinking right in that moment and Sebastian broke out into loud laughter.

"Like – really – she was all cool with it. Told me one of her nephews is 'the same way'. She's cute. Did you realize that? A cute, old lady."

Chris was now laughing himself, amazed how carefree Sebastian could be.

"You didn't take it, did you?"

"Nah. You brought something, didn't you?"

He nodded, "Of course. I had it packed and ready before I even visited my family. Told you, I missed you."

Sebastian got to his feet and walked around the table, sitting down in Chris's lap, with one arm around his waist.

"I should've called or something..."

"No. It was better this way. I have to function even without you around. Can't depend on you all the time, can I?"

Sebastian smiled, but it didn't look like a happy smile and he kissed Chris's cheek, resting their foreheads together.

"I wish you could." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD (the first time I ever wrote proper m/m smut...)! And this is also terribly sappy at the end, haha. Hope you like it and thanks for the Kudos so far! :)

His fingers were digging into Sebastian's shoulders and the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer still. The other man was already laying flush against him, moving his hips slowly, carefully. A bit too careful, really.

"Can you – Ah! - not so slow... Faster, please."

He was positively begging now, but Sebastian just smiled and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of his neck.

"I want to enjoy this."

Chris groaned and pressed his heel into Sebastian's back, pulling him closer, trying to urge him on to move faster.

"Please, just – I need this. Properly. Now."

"Shut that gorgeous mouth of yours and I might."

Chris wanted to protest, but was silenced a second later when Sebsatian kissed him greedily and in a very messy way, finally speeding up the movements of his hips, his hands grabbing Chris's sides, nails tearing at the soft skin above his ribs.

They were both panting heavily, moaning into each others mouth, bodies sweaty and clinging together. But it was good. Oh so good.

Sebastian's mouth was still on his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip every so often and his tongue pushed against Chris's, sending shivers down his spine every time it happened. Soon, ther other man tensed up, his rhythm becoming erratic and Chris knew he was close too.

"Come for me, baby."

His breath was hot against Chris's ear and as soon as Sebastian's hand palmed his cock Chris came, a strangled noise ripped from his throat and he bit on his lip so hard he was drawing blood.

Sebastian came a moment after and Chris was so sensitive already he cried out when he felt the other's cock twitch inside of him. Sebastian rode out his orgasm and then slumped down on the bed next to him, tenderly running a hand through Chris's hair.

"Shh baby. It's alright."

He leaned in again, showering Chris in feather light kisses and he felt himself calm down again. He just always ended up so wound up after sex, but Sebastian seemed to sense how to handle him in those situations and always did the right thing.

"I love you Chris. I love you so damn much, I can't even tell."

-

He was woken by soft kisses and blinked sleepily, looking up into Sebastian's smiling face.

"Good morning sunshine!"

The other man climbed off the bed and Chris yawned, his eyes dropping shut again.

"Oi, wake up big man! I ordered breakfast. They will bring it up in a minute and you'll want to be dressed for that."

Chris sighed, "I am not dressing for breakfast... Just hand me over some shorts or something."

"Chris?"

"Mh?" He glanced over at Sebastian who stood in front of the bed, hands on his hips, his head cocked to the side.

"I love you."

Chris felt the smile spread on his face and, once again, was eternally thankful that he had this glorious man at his side.

"I love you too."

A moment later someone knocked at their door and Sebastian threw him over a pair of sweatpants before he went to answer the door, coming back in with a huge tray full of delicacies.

"I hope you like that stuff..."

Chris nodded and finally got out of bed, joining Sebastian at the table near the window and eyed their breakfast appreciatively.

"This looks nice."

"You look nicer."

Sebastian grinned and reached out for a plate full of pancakes, dipping his finger into the maple syrup to lick it off.

Chris rolled his eyes and then looked down at his food, determined to eat in peace.

Sebastian pouted, "You're being a spoilssport."

"No. I just missed dinner last night – and no, I am not complaining – so I want to have something to eat now. Something else than you."

"Hmph."

He just smiled and they ate in silence, only glancing over at each other occasionally until Sebastian put his fork aside.

"You know..." he reached over and plopped a grape into his mouth, "I really wanted you to come over during the holidays. My Ma also asked about you..."

Chris settled back in his chair and watched the other man for a moment, contemplating his answer.

"Sebastian... You know that's not a good idea. I don't want anybody to notice what's going on, but I am sure exactly that would happen with our families around. They _would_ notice without a doubt."

Sebastian shrugged, avoiding to look at him and looked out of the window instead. They had talked about this. Countless times and usually always agreed that it was better to meet without others around, especially not with any family members. Chris wondered why he would constantly bring it up.

"Why is it so important to you? I appreciate that your mother was asking about me, but just – what if – what if the press found out?"

His eyes were met by a stern gaze and he just looked back at his opposite.

"I don't care Chris, that's what would be if the press found out. I really couldn't care less what all the world would think as long as I can be with you. I know we agreed about not telling anyone, but that was seven months ago, don't you think it's time to trust some people and just tell them?"

"That could go so terribly wrong, you know that. And I am not just talking about our carrier, but also about the people we know."

He knew what Sebastian was thinking. He knew by just looking at him and it didn't make it any easier because all he saw was that the other man was being incredibly stubborn.

"Do you really love me?"

Well, that came completely out of the blue and it hurt Chris more than he liked to admit. It was like someone was trying to rip his heart out.

"Of course I do ... I wouldn't be here otherwise."

It hurt that Sebastian even asked such a thing. How could he doubt that Chris loved him after everything that had happened? He had given himself up to the other man, opened up completely.

"I am sorry."

Sebastian got to his feet and walked over, kneeling down next to Chris, cupping Chris's face between his hands.

"Look at me."

Chris looked down and it was reassuring to see the love in the other's eyes.

"I was being a jerk. I just really want to be with you and I don't want to have to hide all the time. The whole world should know how much I love you and what a fantastic man you are."

"It's alright... Just never doubt I love you, okay? I couldn't love anyone more than I love you."

Sebastian got up again and kissed him tenderly.

"I won't. I shouldn't have said it in the first place and I will never say it again."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My) Sebastian is being a little fuck, haha. I hope you guys don't mind too much?! I definitely had fun writing this chapter, though (at five in the morning, hooray!)

Chris was getting ready in the bathroom, desperately trying to hide several hickeys on the side of his neck, but without much success.

Sebastian – Chris knew – was still lounging on the shaggy carpet in front of the fireplace, not even bothering to dress.

"Darling, would you please be so kind and dress so we can have dinner?"

There was no answer at first and then he heard the other man chuckle.

"Come here and get your dinner. I am ready and waiting."

Chris closed his eyes for a moment to focus on the task at hand and then left the bathroom.

Sebastian was indeed still lying on that carpet. He was on his back, stretched out, his back arched and legs spread wide. That bastard was displaying the goods and he was doing it well!

Chris took a deep breath, his blood already flowing to his southern regions, but he was determined to make it downstairs for dinner that night.

"You little fucker ... If I weren't so embarrassed I would give you the punishment you deserve right away."

Sebastian just grinned and licked his lips, knowing exactly what that did to Chris.

"Why would you be embarrassed? You have seen me naked before."

Behind that angelic, innocent face the devil himself was hidden!

"You know full well what kind of note Mrs.Jacobs left while cleaning our room this morning."

"The one were she claimed to know what it is like to be freshly in love, but that it would be lovely if we joined them for dinner?"

He was barely holding in his laughter and Chris sighed in exasperation.

"Exactly."

The other man shrugged and slowly got to his feet, careful to give Chris a good view of his backside and the scratches he had left there.

_Bastard._

"If it's so important to you, I'll dress and we can go have dinner."

 

"It's lovely to see you boys!"

Mrs.Jacobs smiled brightly and reached up to pull Chris down and kiss his cheek. When she turned towards Sebastian, Chris looked around and noticed that there were hardly any guests around. Just two other couples and a middle-aged man that was staying permanently as Mr.Jacobs had told him.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I should leave that note, but I was worried that you aren't eating enough."

Mrs.Jacobs was fussing over Sebastian, straightening his shirt and tucking some hair behind his ear. He was looking over at Chris, silently asking for help, but that just served him right after what he had done earlier.

He smiled sweetly at the old lady and Sebastian looked like he wanted to strangle Chris.

"It's alright Mrs.Jacobs. We already felt guilty for not joining dinner."

Dinner turned out to be something they shouldn't miss again. The Jacobs made all guests sit at one table, introducing them to each other, and Mrs.Jacobs eventually started to tell stories about guests who had visited their hotel in the past. It was simply delightful.

Chris and Sebastian sat with the owners until well past eleven before they bade them good night and went upstairs to their room again.

Sebastian dropped his clothes all over the room and then lay – face down – on the bed.

"I hurt all over from laughing so much. That little old lady is full of sass."

Chris laughed and settled down next to him, kissing Sebastian between the shoulder blades.

"Mh. It was really nice, right?"

Sebastian just nodded and made a content noise in the back of his throat, already drifting off to sleep.

-

He was woken the next morning by Sebastian mouthing at his cock. His hands on Chris's thighs, squeezing softly.

Chris moaned and Sebastian looked up, smirking.

"Good morning."

He brought his attention back to Chris's cock and wrapped his fingers around it to work him to full hardness.

Chris let his head fall back into the pillows again, breathing deeply.

" _Good_ indeed."

He looked down at his lover through half lidded eyes, watching Sebastian licking off the pre-cum, kissing the tip of Chris's cock and finally sucking it into his mouth.

That sight alone made Chris's hips jerk involuntarily and he moaned loudly, burying one hand in Sebastian's soft hair.

Sebastian was bobbing his head, working his lips and tongue on Chris's cock like it was a delicious treat. He was never breaking eye contact, but Chris had to look away after a while or he would've bursted his load into the other man's face right away.

"God. Baby don't stop, that feels incredible."

Sebastian ran a hand over Chris's chest, flicking his fingers over his nipples, causing Chris to moan even louder.

Chris gritted his teeth, his fingers curled in Sebastian's hair, when his cock repeatedly hit the back of Sebastian's throat. His hips were jerking erratically now and his breath came in sharp bursts.

Sebastian was taking it all, obviously determined to give Chris as much pleasure as he could, softly moaning around the cock in his mouth, while jerking himself off.

"Get up here."

Chris growled and tugged at Sebastian's hair. The other man obeyed, releasing Chris's cock to crawl on top of Chris, who winced involuntarily when he no longer felt the silky, slick warmth of Sebastian's mouth around him.

"Ah, the loss hurts, right?"

Sebastian grinned at him and wrapped his fingers around Chris's cock again, slowly flicking hs wrist.

Chris couldn't help but wonder how Sebastian could still be such a cheeky bastard, even during sex.

He wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's cock in return, but moved his hand much faster and maybe – just maybe – he was squeezing a bit harder than was actually necessary. That caused the younger man to gasp before he moaned out loud, rocking his hips back and forth.

"Right baby, let me hear you."

Sebastian somehow managed to give him a dirty look, but he was closing his eyes again soon, an expression of pure bliss on his face, lips slightly parted and - Oh – he was making the sweetest sounds.

"Fuck – yes. Just like that Chris – just like that."

Chris placed his free hand on the back of Sebastians neck and pulled him in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, moaning into his mouth.

They were both close now and Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, heat pooling in his belly. Sebastian brushed his lips over Chris's beard, humming deep in his chest and then nipped at Chris's ear.

"Come with me."

And just like that they both tripped over the edge.

It was hot. It was messy. It was perfect.

Chris only slowly released his grip on Sebastian and pulled the other man against his chest.

They didn't speak for a while, just trying to get their breathing back to normal and coming down from their high.

 

Sebastian was lying on his side, pressed close to Chris and drew lazy patterns on his chest with his fingertips, occasionally breathing a soft kiss to Chris's shoulder or cheek.

It were moments like this that made Chris wish that they could be together all the time, actually living together and all that. He wanted to be able to love Sebastian whenever the fancy took him, but he knew that wasn't possible. He had said so himself. Quite frankly, he wasn't even able to imagine what sorts of trouble it would cause if they made their relationship public.

"Stop thinking..."

Chris looked down at the man at his side and Sebastian blinked sleepily back at him.

"It makes you frown and frowning doesn't suit you. Makes you look old."

"Always good for a compliment, aren't you?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and then dragged his fingers down over Chris's chest, his fingernails leaving faint marks in their wake. Chris pulled a face when the other's hand came to rest in both their cum that was still sticking to his belly.

He had only a seconds warning of what Sebastian was about to do, and he wasn't quick enough to react. Sebastian smeared the sticky fluid all over Chris's face, his own face impassive.

"You--!"

His curse was drowned out by Sebastian's laughter and Chris leaped after him when he scrambled out of bed, trying to hide in the bathroom.

Chris was able to push the door open before he could lock it, but Sebastian looked smug and Chris was pretty sure that it could mean nothing good. And he was right.

Sebastian wiped some of the cum off his belly, brought the finger up to his lips and licked it clean, his gaze fixed on Chris.

Chris felt his cock stir and whimpered, pouting.

"I am not ready for this."

Sebastian tilted his head, still sucking on his finger.

"Your little friend says otherwise. Besides, since when do you complain about some fun in the shower?"

-

"I am too old for this."

Chris slumped onto the bed, feeling completely drained and more than exhausted. He glanced over at Sebastian who had settled on the carpet again, the firelight dancing over his gloriously naked body.

"Let me correct what I just said – I am too old for _you_."

Sebastian laughed and stretched in a way that reminded Chris of a cat.

"Right. Because it's such a huge advantage to be two years younger."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews so far! This chapter is a bit more serious than the previous ones, but I hope you still like it :)  
> Edit: I just realized that I fucked up big time with this chapter! It was full of mistakes ... I just put that right.

Chris was reading, Sebastian snuggled into his side, still asleep.

The wind was howling outside and snow was coming down thickly, obscuring the view out of the window. They had only three days left before they had to go back home, once again forced to stay away from each other. Chris already dreaded the moment of their parting and wasn't sure how he would keep going, unsure when they would be able to spend time together again.

Sure, they could always meet at their apartments, but it wasn't as easy as that. Not really. Not with fans and paparazzi around. The risk of – somehow – being caught was too much of a threat.

He sighed heavily, put the book aside and gently ran a hair through Sebastian's hair.

The younger man yawned, squirming under his touch.

"Go 'way."

"Is it okay if I go downstairs and have breakfast, or should I wait for you?"

Sebastian yawned again, grabbed Chris' hand and kissed it.

"'M tired. Go and eat. Will get something once I get up."

"Alright love."

Chris leaned in and kissed his temple before he got out of bed and dressed.

-

He was suprised that there were none of the other guests in the dining room, it wasn't that late after all. Only Mrs.Jacobs was there and she waved cheerfully at him.

"Good morning dear!"

As soon as he reached her, Chris leaned down so Mrs.Jacobs could kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, Mrs.Jacobs."

She clucked her tongue and patted his arm, "Please, call me Anne."

He smiled and bowed his head.

"Where's Sebastian?"

She looked around, looking for him and Chris chuckled. Anne adored Sebastian.

"Still upstairs. Couldn't get him out of bed."

"He's right for staying in bed, with that weather it's no surprise, really."

Chris nodded and looked around.

"Everybody else already had breakfast?"

Anne sighed and looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"Well, no. They left last night when they heard about the snowstorm that was coming up. I hope you boys will be able to get home safe and sound."

"Is it that bad?"

She nodded, "Yes. It might be over in a few days time, however. Come now, I got too much to eat here on this table, as always."

Chris laughed and sat down opposite from her, thanking her for a glass of juice she handed over.

A couple of minutes passed before a young man entered the room, walking over to them.

"I thought nobody else was here."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Chris, this my nephew Joe. I told Sebastian about him, maybe he told you?"

Chris remembered. That had to be the gay nephew she had been talking about to Sebastian.

However, the way the man's eyes widened, Chris had a sinking feeling in his guts. This wasn't good. No, not good at all.

"Hello Chris. Nice to meet you."

Joe held out his hand and Chris shook it, still feeling like he might have to throw up any second now. Anne looked back and forth between them, a happy smile on her face.

Chris had to suppress a groan when Joe joined them for breakfast. He needed to get away. Soon. The sooner the better actually.

Just then -

"Chris?"

He looked around and saw Mr.Jacobs in the doorway.

"Sebastian is looking for you."

Joe smirked when Chris got to his feet and he had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again, but ignored it for now.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Anne. Joe."

Anne patted his arm, "You're welcome. Bring Sebastian in later, will you? He needs some food too."

He forced a smile and then left them sitting there.

 

Chris was a bit taken aback by the way Sebastian reacted when he left the dining room. He hugged Chris so tightly it was almost painful and he curled his arms around the other man, at a loss for words.

Sebastian just kept holding on for a moment before he took a deep breath and glanced up at Chris.

"We're in trouble. I just met Anne's nephew and he – I – Oh God – I think he knows who I am."

Chris sighed and kissed him. It wasn't a nice sight to see Sebastian like that. He seemed so lost and scared to a degree that was just upsetting.

Usually he was bragging how little he would care if anybody found out about them, but now that the subject was so close at hand it was throwing him off balance.

"It's alright. Calm down love."

Sebastian took another deep breath and pressed his cheek against Chris'.

"Sorry. I – I shouldn't freak out so much. How are you feeling?"

"I am alright. Don't worry."

"You sure?"

Sebastian looked up again, cupping Chris' face between both his hands, searching in his eyes.

"I am. Listen – the damage is done. It doesn't matter. If it comes out, it does. We'll make the best out of it, okay? Please don't worry, I can't stand to see you like this."

"Okay," Sebastian pulled him down for a tender kiss and then hugged him again before he let go.

"Let's go upstairs."

Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him along to their room.

-

They spent most of the day in bed, lying in each others arms, most of the time dozing off. It was just what they needed to deal with the revelation they'd had in the morning.

"I love you..." Sebastian's voice was low – barely more than a whisper – and Chris pulled him closer.

"Love you too."

"Would you stay with me?"

Chris wasn't sure if he was only imagining it, but there was something in Sebastian's voice that made his heart clench. Was he still doubting? Or was it only now that their relationship might be made public that he started to doubt, to fear that Chris would leave him.

"Always."

Sebastian sighed, clearly relieved, and pressed a kiss to Chris' sternum.

"No matter what they say?"

"Nothing could ever matter as much as my feelings to you. I would go live in the woods with you, if I had to."

That made the other man laugh and Chris felt a smile tug at his lips too.

"Actually wouldn't say no to that, if I am being perfectly honest."

"I will remember that for our next vacation together, alright?"

A knock at their door made them both jump and Chris got up, putting on shorts on his way to the door.

It was Joe.

"Hey, sorry that I have to bother, but – Well, I felt like I should tell you that you don't have to worry about anything."

Chris frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Neither me nor my grandparents are going to tell the press about you two."

"Your – grandparents? They know?"

Joe grinned, "'course they do. They might be old but they aren't blind and certainly not stupid. We've watched some movies together when they came visit me in New York, so that's that."

Sebastian suddenly appeared next to Chris and glanced over at Joe.

"They never mentioned that they know us."

"Gran called me when you checked in and asked if you had made anything public. I told them that nobody knows anything and that's why she pretended that she doesn't know who you really are. Said she doesn't want you to leave again because you seemed so happy with each other."

Chris felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Anne and decided to give her a big hug the next time he saw her. Sebastian let out a breathy laugh and leaned his head against Chris' shoulder.

"And we were so damn worried... I actually thought you would break up if they spilled our secret."

Joe had a huge grin on his face and Chris eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

The other man waved his hand, "Nothing. I just hope I will find someone one day to be with and I hope it will be the same as with the two of you. You're adorable."

Sebastian laughed again and Chris felt himself blush.

"Ah – before I forget! Gran made her delicious Apple pie. You should come downstairs and get some of it."

"We'll be there as soon as Chris stops being embarrassed."

"Alright."

Joe left and Sebastian closed the door behind him, facing Chris again.

"I dunno what to think now."

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged and walked back to the bed.

"I just – I think I _wanted_ them to tell the press. I finally wanted to be over with the whole secret relationship thing... I am surprised people haven't figured it all out by themselves yet."

Chris leaned against the wall and watched Sebastian who curled up on the bed, glancing back at him.

"You really want them to know?"

"Yes."

They watched each other for a while and Chris tried to figure out how to best phrase it to bring across what he really meant without Sebastian getting it all wrong.

"Sebastian. You know how I handle the public most of the time, namely not well at all ... And – I – The way the would react to us going public – it would cause a whirlwind of stupid articles all over the press, our PR would make us give interviews to all sorts of people and – I don't – it would be so much."

Sebastian nodded.

"I do know all that, yes. But Chris, I would be with you. I would never – not for a single second – leave your side. We would do all of that together. Like we did until now. I've seen you at your worst, but I never left, did I?"

"You didn't ... No."

"Come over. That pie can wait and we'll figure everything else out tomorrow too, okay?"

Chris just nodded and walked over, lying down too and this time it was Sebastian who pulled him over. He curled his arms around Chris, holding him close and muttered soothing things into his ear until he drifted off to sleep, the whirlwind of emotions inside of him slowly dying

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was lying in bed and stared up at the ceiling, hands folded on his chest. It was silent in the room except for his own breathing and Sebastian's slow, steady breathing next to him. The other man had curled on the far side of the bed, facing away from Chris.

He looked over at Sebastian and his mind wandered off.

Chris loved him. Very much so, but he couldn't make himself go public with it. He knew Sebastian wanted nothing more than to do that, because he wanted to be able to show affection no matter where they were. It would also mean that they could meet more often than at the moment, but ... It wasn't just as easy as that. It wasn't like they could simply call their PR people and tell them about it. Or just do or say something during their next interviews. If Chris only knew that it wouldn't cause a whole lot of shit to be open about his relationship with Sebastian, he would do it right away. He knew, though. He knew how shit would go down, not only from the side of the media and fans and the whole industry – probably – but also from friends. His family wouldn't make a huge deal out of it, he was sure...

He sighed heavily and reached out, about to touch Sebastian's shoulder, but then pulled his hand back and rolled around, getting out of bed.

There was no way he would sleep so he might as well go downstairs and see if he could find something hot to drink in the kitchen. Anne had told him that he could. All the other guests had left and she had also sent home the cook and housemaid.

 

It wasn't a huge kitchen or anything, seeing that the hotel – guesthouse, really – had only seven rooms (not including the apartment the Jacobs lived in). Chris still had troubles finding some coacoa in one of the many cupboards. Milk wasn't a problem, the fridge was big enough.

Once he held a steaming mug in his hands, he leaned back against the counter and took several deep breaths.

He had to calm down. Had to stop thinking about it all. He would tell Sebastian that he didn't want to make anything public. Not yet, at least...

The door was pushed open and he startled, almost dropping his mug.

"Oh – Sorry – Didn't know this place was already occupied."

Joe grinned at him, looking as tired as Chris felt.

"It's okay. I guess there's enough space for the two of us."

The other man nodded and walked over, raiding the fridge.

"Want a sandwich too?"

Chris shook his head, sipping at his drink.

"Why you up?"

Joe made himself a sandwich, patiently waiting for Chris to answer. He took his time, not sure if he should really tell Joe about it. He was a stranger after all.

"Couldn't sleep."

That made the blond laugh and he shook his head, glancing over at Chris.

"Now imagine, that much was obvious. _Why_ , though? It's hard to believe that you can't sleep next to someone like Sebastian."

Chris frowned. Sebastian. _His_ Sebastian.

Joe laughed again and held his hands up in surrender, "He's yours, I know. I just have eyes in my head and you have to admit he's one gorgeous lad."

Chris nodded once, silently wondering if Joe could read minds or if his face had just given him away instantly.

"Now tell me. I can't sleep either, so I can listen to your troubles. If you want to tell, of course. Might be easy because we have no personal relationship or anything. I – personally – always find it easier to talk to strangers about problems than to family."

Joe smiled reassuringly and settled down on top of the counter, picking at his food, watching Chris who contemplated if he should or shouldn't tell Joe.

"Well... It's kinda complicated."

Joe grinned, "I like complicated."

Chris sighed. What was he doing? He should talk to Sebastian, not to some stranger...

"The problem is that Sebastian wants to make our relationship public. I don't. Not because I don't love him or anything or because I am scared to loose good job opportunities, but because of what the public would say to it."

Joe nodded and took a bite off his sandwich, slowly chewing while watching Chris.

"You're a bit old fashioned, are you?"

Chris frowned.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think the public is gonna say? Some will hate on you, sure, but there will be a considerably huge amount of people – fans – who will be happy for you. Do you have an internet connection at home?"

"Of course. However, I never go and google myself or something. I barely ever use it, to be honest."

The blond shrugged, smirking now.

"You should, because then you would know that there are already people around who think that you and Sebastian are a thing. If I may say so myself, you've been kinda obvious from time to time."

That actually hit him like a brick wall. Chris had always been sure that everybody else thought he and Sebastian were just friends. Sure, there had been moments when he might have stepped over a line a bit, but he usually had tried to act normal around Sebastian whenever others had been around. Had it been wrong to hug him? But no... He had hugged other co-stars as well... That couldn't be the problem. Nobody had ever said that he and Scarlett were in a romantic relationship or anything...

He now looked at Joe, feeling completely clueless and the other man laughed.

"The looks. The way you two look at each other – well, no – the way you look at Sebastian. Always made it pretty obvious. Or the way your face lit up when you saw him... Small things, really."

"That sounds freaky."

"Why? I am a fan, I observe. Nothing more, nothing less."

Chris snorted, "You just told me that the way I _look_ at Sebastian makes it obvious that I love him. I look at him as I look at any other person."

"You don't. You wanna tell me you look at your boyfriend the way you look at me right now? Who are you kidding?"

"Not when we're out in public!"

Joe rolled his eyes, stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth and hopped off the counter.

"Keep pretending if you want, Chris... People know that there's more than friendship between you and Sebastian. They might not know that it's love, but people sure as hell suspect that you two are fucking."

"You know what?" Chris put his mug down on the counter a bit too forceful, causing it to crack, and glowered at Joe.

"I don't even care what you say people are thinking. You don't know me and they don't know me either. How could they even pretend to know what I am feeling or doing?"

Just when he turned around to leave the kitchen, Sebastian was there and pushed the door open, almost bumping into Chris.

"Woah – Hey Chris, what's wrong?"

He tried to get around the brunet, but Sebastian was grabbing his arms and held him in place, looking closely at his face.

"What's up? You look upset. Did something happen."

"No," Chris muttered through gritted teeth and slowly pried Sebastian's fingers off his arms, stepping around him.

"That dude is just telling shit and I've had enough."

Sebastian glanced around him, looking at Joe now who shrugged.

"I only told him that he's pretty obvious about his feelings for you. Guess he didn't like to hear that."

Chris shot an angry glance at Joe and then finally left the kitchen, Sebastian close at his heels.

"Chris, stop. C'mon."

He didn't stop, though. Not until Sebastian made an exasperated noise, grabbed his arm again and pushed him up against the wall.

"Will you fucking talk to me now, please?!"

Sebastian was glowering at him now and Chris realized – once again – that the other man wasn't that much shorter and especially now that he was angry with Chris, it made him feel so small.

"Let go."

"No. You're acting like a five-year old. Just spit out what's bothering you."

Chris tried to push him away, but Sebastian wouldn't budge, his fist curled into the collar of Chris' shirt, holding him in place.

"I am scared."

Sebastian frowned and Chris held up his hand when he opened his mouth.

"I am scared because I think he's right. I haven't been careful enough around you. I've slipped – several times – with cameras around. What if they really know? Or – even worse – what if they think it's just sex even though I love you so much? I don't want them to think that I am just messing with you, because – damn it – you're the most important thing in my life right next to my family."

"Tell them then. Tell them that you love me. I don't care what they think or what they say and yes, I want them to know, but if you're not ready for it – so be it."

Sebastian smiled and kissed his jaw, loosening his grip on Chris.

"I don't care if they think we're just fucking or if they think we're being in love. I know the truth, you know the truth. That should be enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but-"

Sebastian stopped him with a kiss before he could finish the sentence and Chris felt himself relax instantly. Sebastian just always had that effect on him and that was probably just the reason why Chris had fallen in love with him.

He sighed when the other man pulled away from the kiss and Sebastian laughed.

"Listen Chris. You know how I feel about going public. One word from you and I would tell the whole world. Or maybe – Well... - maybe we shouldn't say anything, but just show them? Let's go out together and let them _see._ Let them think what they want. We know the truth. We can tell our families and friends and nobody else really has a right to know the details."

Maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe it was time... Seven months might not have been a long time, but Chris had been in love with him long before they came together. He knew that Sebastian was the one for him...

"Okay. Yeah. We'll do it like that. I don't want to wait for the next press conference or interview or anything... Let's just keep meeting once we're back home and see what they make out of it. But first I want to tell my mother. Let's go visit her after we leave here, okay?"

The expression on Sebastian's face took Chris' breath away and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again.

"You want me to come along? Sure?"

Chris nodded, "I've never been more sure about something."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo. Stuff is going to happen in the next chapter ;) There will also be smut again :D


End file.
